Pretty Woman
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: ONe shot i might change it to more Where i took the song "Pretty Women" and added memories itno the song. It's a songfic i htink thats what its called anywayz : D Rated T for safety please read and review its much better than it sounds trust me. Ben/Luc


_**Author's Note: This is the song 'Pretty Woman' broken down into small sections (I don't think it's all of the song either) and it is explained with what Benjamin may have been thinking about when he sang it with Judge Turpin. Actually it's kind of like memories added into sections to explain the song…it's weird but please review and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_Pretty women  
Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing... pretty women  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!  
_

"Benny!" I smiled at my beautiful wife as I walked in the door to our snug home. She was holding a mug of coffee and humming a tune as she started to sew one of my shirts back together. I apologized for the tare and she shook it off, apparently enjoying herself. She took a sip of coffee and I stood in front of her. I grabbed the shirt from her and she looked about to complain to me but I put one finger to her soft pink lips to quiet her. She pretended to pout but soon she was grinning as we waltz across the room to imaginary music. I complimented her and she rolled her eyes, pretending that her being pregnant made her ugly. I kissed her forehead and she blushed a deep pink. I kissed her ear and she hugged me around the neck. I brought her up to meet my lips and sat her back down in her chair. I kneeled next to her and smiled,

"Maybe tomorrow we can go dancing again?" She asked me as she picked up the needle and thread once again.

"Why wait until tomorrow?" She glanced up at me and blew me a kiss as I went into our bedroom to change out of my work clothes.

♥♥♥_  
Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them cheers the air._

I glanced up into the window of the shop as I climbed out of my coach. I tipped the driver and saw Lucy holding onto more needlework, obviously waiting for me to come home from my business trip. I took my hat off and tipped it to her and I could see her chuckling, I couldn't wait to hear that tinkle of a bell tickle my ears. I beckoned for her and laid my bag down on the outside picnic table so I could greet her properly. Mrs. Lovett waved to me with her rolling pin and I winked at her. I looked back up and saw Lucy standing on the landing of the stairs that connected my shop to "Mrs. Lovett's". Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind and she smirked down at me with a knowing smile. Her lips seemed to be calling me but I wouldn't move an inch and I knew she wasn't going to either.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come home it's been a month you know?" She raised her voice sharply to let me know she was waiting for the same thing I was. I took the stairs slowly and I could see her chest rise and fall faster with every step I took. I stood in front of her finally and pulled her into the rooms for a rough kiss.

"I missed you."

"And I you…" She giggled up to me.

♥♥♥

__

Pretty women  
Silhouetted...  
Stay within you,  
Glancing... stay forever,  
Breathing lightly...  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women!

She mumbled incoherently in her sleep next to me and I kissed her on the forehead. She cracked her eyes open and yawned. She glanced out the window, it was only an hour or so after midnight and she let her lips tug up into a smile in realization that I was watching her sleep again. She questioned my actions and intentions and I answered honestly, I just wanted to see a sleeping beauty.

"Much more peaceful when I'm not ordering you about eh?" I chuckled at her and kissed her softly and slowly. I let her know how beautiful and she pretended like she was batting my hands away from the sides of her face. She yawned and closed her eyes once again/ She drifted back into sleep when I kissed each of her eyelids. I watched her throat and chest rise lightly as her soft breaths moved slowly.

♥♥♥__

Blowing out their candles or  
Combing out their hair,  
Even when they leave  
They still are there.  
They're there

"Want some help with that?" She was trying to comb out her hair in the dim light of a single candle. She smiled up at me and I took the comb from her. Her hair was still damp from the bath I had just ran for her. She giggled as I pulled all the knots out quite gracefully. It was time for bed now and she and I both knew it. She stood up holding the candle but I grabbed her form around the waist. She squealed and I grinned at her. She devilishly blew out the candle, enveloping us in darkness. I could feel the carpet move as she came closer to me and kissed em chastely on the lips. I chuckled into her mouth but she pulled the back of my head to her in hunger.

♥♥♥__

Ah! Pretty women, at their mirrors,  
In their gardens,   
Letter-writing,  
Flower-picking,  
Weather-watching.  
How they make a man sing!

"A mirror…in a garden?" I questioned her as she cheerfully skipped about the park that her father had bought us as an anniversary present.

"Not in the garden, by the garden! See? Right here, we'll set up a desk and everything!" So within the week we had bought a desk and put it under a small ledge from a balcony. The desk had a mirror connected to the front of it and it stood against a wall.

There she was, as always her blonde hair was gleaming from the sun and she was dabbing her pen in ink. She caught my eye in the mirror and turned a bright pink. I inquired what she was doing and she just handed me the paper she was taking notes on. It held the day's weather and doodles of some flowers that we had gotten planted; once again courtesy to her father…he really wanted a grandson. I handed it back to her and held her hands. She groaned as I pulled her up and dipped down to pick a white rose for her from the garden. I bowed and she curtsied as I handed her the flower. I pulled the thorns off of it as quickly as I could and tucked it behind her ear. Our neighborly gardeners were staring at us as I once again pulled her into a waltz. She grinned peevishly at me and I kissed her forehead…she truly was perfect.

♥♥♥__

Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women! Yes, pretty women!  
Here's to pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,   
Pretty women

"Never leave me?" She questioned like a child.

"Never." I whispered into her ear.

"Not even in heaven?" She was playing with my hair now.

"Darling you make my life heaven on earth." I whispered huskily into her yellow locks. She pulled back from our embrace and kissed me lightly on the lips teasingly.

"Now dear that's not fair!" I jokingly complained.

"Why not?"

"I only got half of a kiss…when being kissed by a pretty woman you must take everything…" She leaned down to silence me with a kiss.

"You always call me that…"

"What? A pretty woman?"

"Yes! Stop trying to flatter me and just simply kiss me!"

"I'm not just saying it love, you are my one and only pretty woman…" I kissed her softly and she giggled. I would never lose her, not to anybody. There was no way that she could ever be taken from me…and no way would she be replaced in my heart.


End file.
